<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【新Vx新但】行为矫正 by momochichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912977">【新Vx新但】行为矫正</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan'>momochichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 新Vx新鬼泣蛋瞩目, 是5代新V, 是外传蛋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁在毫无征兆的情况下被上了一堂行为矫正课。<br/>预警：是5代新V x 新鬼泣蛋！5代新V x 新鬼泣蛋！5代新V x 新鬼泣蛋！<br/>完全为了自我满足强行拉郎，为肉而肉，很有病，严重ooc，一定要谨防食物中毒QAQ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V(Devil May Cry)/Dante(DmC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【新Vx新但】行为矫正</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁被银色的手杖刺穿肩膀钉在自己的床上时，仍然不明白到底发生了什么。</p><p>撑着手杖敲开他房车门的黑发男人让他有种莫名的熟悉感，尤其是那双绿色的，被遮在阴影中的眼睛，让他莫名想到某个人。</p><p>但他所熟悉的那个人可不会穿成这个样子，更不会给自己弄满身的刺青。</p><p>看到但丁时那个男人谦和有礼的微微笑了一下，但丁皱起眉头，直觉告诉他这个人不会像看上去的那么无害。而他的预感也迅速得到了印证，在他来的及开口前，黑发的男人就以与那副瘦弱的身体完全不相符的敏捷，先他一步用银色的手杖贯穿了他的肩膀。</p><p>“我操，你他妈——”但丁挣扎着想要摸出武器，然而什么都没有，半魔人的能力好像被这支细长的手杖封印了一般，不肯回应他的召唤。</p><p>“嘘——”黑发男人竖起手指放在唇边示意他安静，手上却愈发用力的将但丁向后推去。被那根邪门的手杖桎梏的但丁失去平衡摔在自己的床上，那根手杖就这么顺势一点点的向下深入，直到刺穿他的床铺。但丁痛的大叫出声，他对伤痛很熟悉，但这种单方面被施加的痛感依旧让他极其不愉快：“操！”</p><p>黑发男人单膝跪在床上，一手仍然撑着手杖，空闲的手警告般的按住但丁的嘴唇，挑眉看他：“骂人可不是什么好习惯。”</p><p>无缘无故把别人捅个对穿更不是。但丁恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的人，毫不留情的对着男人的手指狠咬下去。</p><p>“嘶……”男人收回手，皱着眉头看着上面渗出的血珠。</p><p>但丁呸了一口吐出口中的血：“你他妈的到底是谁？”</p><p>“嗯……”男人的视线落在空中，似乎是在认真的思考这个问题。但丁的血依旧在不断地往外渗，床单上已经被他的血浸染出一片猩红。但丁察觉到随着流失的不只是他的血液，气力也在这个过程中慢慢的被抽离，他只能咬着牙保持不动，竭力的掩盖那越来越明显的虚弱感。</p><p>就在但丁以为他不会得到回答的时候，黑发男人似乎终于决定了答案，他撩开额前的头发偏过头来看着他，声音轻柔：“你可以叫我V。”</p><p>“我猜你还想问我来干什么……”自称是V黑发的男人嘴角弯出一个暧昧不明的笑意：“你可以当做……行为矫正？”</p><p>什么破理由。但丁在心里骂了一句。<br/> </p><p><br/>去他妈的行为矫正。</p><p>他一开始以为这个男人是来找茬或者寻仇的，然而被V干净利落的挑开裤子强行进入时但丁宁可V再给他来一下。毫无前戏，没有润滑，但丁自己都干不出这种事来。被侵犯造成的痛苦即使是在被人捅了一杖在前仍然惊人的鲜明，但丁可以肯定有哪里被撕裂了，突突的疼痛感从两人连接的地方不断传来，抢夺着原本就不剩什么气力</p><p>“你知道，你应该多读些书，而不是把时间耗费在泡夜店上”。那个毫不犹豫的进入他的黑发男人甚至还有心情说教。他妈的真的和那人像极了。疼痛溢出的生理性泪水让但丁视线模糊，但他没打算就这么放弃。</p><p>他在不断袭来的侵犯中深深地呼吸着暗自积蓄力量，那只还能自由活动的手猛地击向V。然而他还是低估了伤口对他的影响，V毫不费力的就架住了但丁的袭击，强硬的把但丁的手按回去，固定住他的手腕。</p><p>“打架和玩女人可不会让你有所成长，但丁。成熟一点。”V叹了一口气，语气充满了耐心。</p><p>那被一个陌生男人钉在床上走后门就能了？但丁又爆出一句粗口，回答他的是再一次毫不留情的深入。和看起来优雅的外表不同，V在性事上的风格可以称得上是残暴。每一次的进入都深入而凶猛，似乎丝毫不在意被按在他身下的人的感受。</p><p>比起性，更像是一种掠夺。痛苦和微妙的过电般的感觉轮流碾过但丁的身体，但丁在他的动作下艰难的维持着呼吸，他觉得自己的从来没有这么糟糕过。被钉在床上，衣服破烂，双腿大张，那个在他身上肆意进出男人甚至连裤子都没全脱。</p><p>V眯着眼睛带着满足的表情在但丁体内肆意的宣泄着欲望，完全不会顾及到是否会扯到但丁肩上的伤口。仍被利器贯穿的肩膀在剧烈的摇晃中不断地被撕裂，即使是半魔人的血统依旧不能让但丁的伤口及时愈合，疼痛感源源不断的传来，刺激着他的神经让他保持着最基本的清醒。</p><p>但丁不是没有经历过粗暴和发泄性的性爱，也不是没在床上受过伤，但V的方式依旧超出了他的认知。V的每一次深入都带着攻击性，但却也实实在在的顶过他的前列腺，技巧性的在那一点上来回碾过，恰到好处的推动着他的性欲。即使在眼下这种痛苦占了主导的情况下，身体依旧诚实的回应着刺激，他屈辱的硬了。</p><p>那根东西就那么毫无羞耻感的翘在小腹上，涨的通红，超过常人的尺寸让它在这种时候更加引人注目。V也注意到了，他伸出手指在马眼上按了一下，拉出一道透明的水线。</p><p>“你果然喜欢这个。”V笑了起来，他伸手握住但丁的阴茎，配合着进入的节奏撸动起来。</p><p>痛苦的感觉被汹涌的快感压过，但丁克制着让自己不要发出声音，但V好像看出了这一点，他恶意的撞击着但丁的内部，手上的动作也跟着加快，逼迫但丁发出断续的喘息。</p><p>“你得学会在床上坦诚。”V似乎对他的行为颇为不赞同</p><p>“我操——”</p><p>“是操你。”V纠正他，顺势猛地顶入提醒他这个事实。</p><p>疼痛混着快感浪潮般的从他的身体内席卷而过，轰炸着他已经不太清明的意识，但丁觉得自己在喊叫，但发出的声音却不是单纯的痛苦。他从来没想过自己也会有这样的时候，他的血还在持续流失，他却在床上被人操的呻吟不止。</p><p>然而恶魔的耳语还在继续，他听到V低柔的说：”性的快感会降低人对疼痛的感知，现在，是时候换换口味了。“</p><p>话音刚落，手杖就被利落的拔了出来，但丁发出一声痛苦的喊叫，鲜血从撕裂的伤口处迸发开来，汩汩的向外涌。</p><p>那个恶魔般的男人完全无视了但丁的痛呼，好奇般的伸出细长苍白的手指在血窟窿上沾了沾，含进嘴里。</p><p>“不愧是你。”V拖长声音赞叹着：“美味极了“</p><p>他像是意犹未尽般俯下身，在开始逐渐愈合的伤口上吮吸了一下，血液染红了他缺乏血色的嘴唇，他回味的舔舔嘴角。</p><p>那双深绿的眼睛重新看着但丁，但丁恶狠狠的瞪着他，那双眼睛的主人笑了起来。</p><p>“你像头小狼崽。”</p><p>他纤长的手指划过但丁的鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，最后停在但丁的脖子上。他把手掌贴在但丁的喉结处摩挲着，缓缓收紧。</p><p>“你他妈——唔——”一句粗口被V的手指生生的卡在了喉咙里。</p><p>“和你说了，不要讲脏话。要做个好孩子。”V垂下眼睛玩味的看着他，嘴角的笑意越发浓重，仿佛逐渐令但丁窒息的那个人并不是他。</p><p>仿佛那个仍然在侵略着但丁的人不是他。</p><p>“你不是喜欢被粗暴的对待吗？我明白的……但丁，你在我面前什么都隐瞒不了。”</p><p>V的嘴唇开合，而但丁开始逐渐无法辨别他的话语。</p><p>“别担心，我可不会对你温柔，你不想的，对吧？”</p><p>窒息感刺激着他的大脑，失去氧气的痛苦到了一定边界却带回了一波快感的反扑。但丁伸长脖子张大口却得不到丝毫的缓解，竭力的挣扎也都在缺氧的无力中化为垂死挣扎，他觉得自己在大叫，但什么声音都发不出来，无法被吞咽的唾液顺着他的唇角滑下去和床单上晕开的血迹化成一团。</p><p>被插入和窒息的双重刺激异化了高潮的感觉，快感在小腹积压着却始终达不到那个点，唯有V的每一次在前列腺的撞击才能舒缓那快要爆炸的欲望，他的阴茎一股股的向外溢出着白浊的液体，宛如一次失禁。</p><p>他迷茫的睁着眼看着那个黑发的男人，那些攀附在V整个上半身的黑色纹身仿佛流动的漩涡，拖着但丁的意识向更深处滑去。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>但丁醒来的时候，肩上的伤口已经在魔人血统的强大力量下完好愈合了。他试着活动了一下身体，除了下身依旧带着极其令人不爽的黏腻感，其他一如往常。</p><p>站起身时异物流出的感觉让但丁又爆出了一声操，在他混乱的记忆里没有这茬的印象，应该说他对后来发生的很多事都没有印象。他不记得后来又被那个黑发男人操了多久，他也不记得那人什么时候离开的。他烦躁的抓了抓头发，决定先把床上乱成一团的东西丢了再去洗个澡。</p><p>他把混杂着血液，精液和不知为何的液体的床单掀起来直接丢在地上，却意外的带出了一样东西。他走过去捡起来，是一本诗集。</p><p><br/>但丁盯着封面上那个烫金的V看了一会儿，扔在床头，转身去洗澡。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>